narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 10
Newspaper 10, I thought I'd never get her. Well, more like still doing these. Suprisingly you guys like them, so it gives me purpose now. I live a sad life... Whatever the case, I'm finally healty, after being sick for about a week. That was no fun, I won't bore/bother you with the details. I'm pretty sure it was just a stomach virus or along the lines of that. To pass time I've been watching different anime and mangas. I even read the Avatar graphic novels, Zuko better remain Ozai's blood son in the end. I hate Clay in Pokemon Black 2, he is a douche when you have no water or grass types. My favorite show Dexter comes back on tonight. :D Time to see some more murders unfold in his dark life. Okay, I'll shut up now and go to the news. Freakin' Chūnin Exams! We still The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death going on with the guide here. Here are the encounters:encounters, all day 1, so you can see your fellow exam takers progress. Phase 2 is ending soon by the way so hurry and finish what you need to. Continue to try your best everybody. c]:{D It is a sombrero smilt face, with a mustache. Deal with it. Poll The recent poll asked what fanon village is the strongest. I will now relay the results to y'all. With 1 vote each is Yamagakure and Hakkingakure. Poor guys, but oh well. Shinrigakure got 2 votes, pretty good, I never really notcied this village before so I'm impressed. With 3 votes and in thired place is my village, Gingagakure. I'm not upset, I'm not. My dog stabbed herself with a knife for no reason, it had nothing to do with my non-existing sadness over this loss! With 4 votes is the good ol' Tobikakurenai Village, kudos to it. Finally with 9 votes is our victor, Kagegakure. I know the village pretty well, and I agree it is pretty strong. :3 Now the new poll may make people uncomfortable, as it focuses on bugs! Which Aburame clan insect, on fanon, is the most useful? First up is my Kandenchū, electric bugs that emit shocks, are highly fast, and can manipulate the electrical impulses of a foe if it can burrow into their flesh. Next up it the Kibakuchū, bugs that pack an explosive punch and are like little stealth bombs, leading to tactical explosions. We now focus on the Kurokinchū, bugs that expel an oil-like substance that can be used to create large, raging fires and can be parasitic to foes. We also have the Nenshōchū, a bug that can control and use flames in. Last we have the Tetsuchū, metal-like bugs that can shred a foes with razor-sharp wings and crush them in groups. Now decide, which buggy would be the best to use, not counting canon bugs. Featured Article I featured the Irozu Secret Genjutsu: World of Shards, a powerful genjutsu. Very few know how to use it now, as it was once a hiden technique. It works by some form of sight, touch, or sound. It traps the foes in a world made entirely of glass, which then shatters and surrounds the target. The glass moves like an ocean and cuts the foes to a bloodly mess, and when it ends it leaves the foe mentally fatigued. Sounds like a powerful illusion, I'll avoid it. Contest Okay, I don't have many ideas right now so help me out guys.:3 The contest now is "What summon is the best help?" What character that is a summoning animal do you think is best? I personally like the Giant Old Snail. He is cautious, and dislikes youths at times. He is very smart too, but I like him because his picture makes him look fuuny. :3 Even though I dislike snails and slugs, he has my vote. Chapter Review It started with Obito and Kakashi stabbing each other, oh no! Don't worry, it is only an illusion. Kakashi and Obito begin to engage each other, while it shows flashbacks to a fight they had as chūnin. Kakashi says he will defend the old image of Obito even if it means killing the current one, as to preserve his friend's dignity in the village. Kakashi is also fanboying over Naruto this chapter a lot, isn't that fun? Kakashi stabs Obito and wins their Kamui world clash and Obito abandons the world leaving Kakashi in it as he escapes back to reality. Madara is shown to have defeated Hashirama's wood clone and senses Obito is back. He begins to enforce his will on Obito through a chakra rod in Obito, who begins to turn black like Zetsu. Obito thinks of Rin as he realizes what if happening. It concludes with Madara about to force Obito into using the Rinne Tensei to revive him, so Madara can become the Ten-Tails jinchūriki. I think it was a pretty decent chapter, I'm disappointed by Obito's battle, he should have used his fire spiral, or wood release, or maybe even a Rinnegan ability but nope, he used the great fire ball and lost to Kakashi. Whatver, tell me what you guys thought. Dream Location Today I will ask, if you could go any where, where would you go? What place would you like to see or visit? I'd like to see either Rome or Athens. You see, I'm a history and mythology lover, I like reading and watching stuff relating to them. So these cities are perfect as they are ancient cities full of beauty and culture, but also have many myths wrapped around them. Like Rome is said to have been found by sons of Mars who were raised by a wolf, and Athens was named after Athena after a contest between her and the sea god Poseidon as she gave a more useful gift to the people. Peace Yo Well that is everything for now my friends, I'd say a good week if I wasn't sick through it, so whatever. Of course tell me if I should add or change something, and have a good day and week. Bye! "I learned that courage was not the absence of fear but the triumph over it. -Nelson Mandela. Category:Blog posts